


Sire

by neko_kirin3104



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Flash Fiction, Tropes, Trubelind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_kirin3104/pseuds/neko_kirin3104
Summary: Trubel can hardly remember why she even came…





	Sire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Cycle Round 13 - Enemies to Lovers](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1989002.html) over @ [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

Her fangs felt alien, but the urge to kill was not.  
  
She has always known that transitioning is going to be painful, but it didn’t matter then as it does to her now.  
  
“Theresa…” a vaguely familiar voice calls out from the haze. “Drink.”  
  
Trubel winces and turns away from the sweet-scented skin being forcibly pressed to her lips, growling in protest at the persistent throbbing she can practically feel from it.  
  
The burning pain building up at the back of her eyes forces her eyelids open as an agonized scream rips at her throat, her body arching and twitching through the final waves of her humanity slipping out of her senses.  
  
And when it’s all over, she feels oddly warm despite having just turned into a cold-blooded monster. The sweet-scented wrist she has been rejecting before is now lovingly attached to her ravished lips, smooth blood flowing like honey down her throat.  
  
Through it all, the woman who is, was, and will forever be the reason for all her reckless choices watches over her with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.  
  
Trubel can hardly remember why she even came, or why she’s suddenly letting go of the bolo that no longer feels like it belongs to her hand.  
  
All she knows is that she’s in Adalind’s arms, and Adalind’s blood is now her lifeline.  
  
“You lost,” the century-old vampire croons.  
  
Trubel smirks as the bite mark on her neck begins to throb and heal. “I’ll get you next time.”


End file.
